


Goals And Kisses

by smolwritergurl



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: F/M, Soccer, rayella being endgame for 681 words, stella being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: The one where Stella’s really not athletic. Like at all.
Relationships: Ray Beech/Stella Yamada
Kudos: 11





	Goals And Kisses

Seeing Ray and Stella on the soccer field after school was normal. Even if there wasn't any band or soccer practices after school, you could see them on that field almost every day. 

Stella never had an athletic bone in her body, but she would sit on the bleachers, and finish her homework. She watched as her boyfriend (former enemy) ran from goal to goal, dribbling the ball between his feet. She had to admit, he was amazing at the sport. 

But, it was one day in particular that really stood out, to Ray and Stella both. It was about 4:23 p.m. on a Friday. There wasn't any band practice, nor was there any soccer practice.

"Yo, Stell!", Ray shouted from the middle of the field. Stella looked up from her Chemistry homework. Ray beckoned her down to where he was. The guitarist sighed and closed her textbook.

"What?", Stella asked. Ray twirled her around, and she smiled.

"Play me", Ray replied, smirking. Stella looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. She groaned. "One-on-one." 

"Ray...", the girl trailed off. The soccer captain tilted his girlfriend's chin up to look at him. 

"Please...for me", Ray whispered in Stella's ear. 

"I'm not even dressed to do literally anything athletic!", Stella exclaimed, looking down at her ripped jeans and biker boots. Ray put his finger up to his chin, thinking. Then, a light bulb went off in his head (which was rare). 

"Wait...stay here", Ray said, sprinting back to the school. He came back a couple minutes later, carrying a pair of old sneakers. "Lost and found." Stella groaned. 

"Thanks, babe", she said, sarcastically. She put them on and, surprisingly, they fit. Ray helped her to her feet. "Let's play...I guess." 

"That's the spirit", Ray replied, kissing Stella on the cheek. "You know how to play, right?"

"You kick the ball into the goal...how hard is that?", Stella said, picking up a soccer ball. Ray laughed, as he took the ball from Stella, placing it on the ground. 

"You have to get the ball first", Ray chuckled, running towards the goal with the ball. Stella wasn't far behind him. She hated to lose, even if she knew she had no chance of winning, but she still tried. Just then, Stella got an idea.

She "fake tripped" as a scheme to get the ball from Ray. She knew that Ray would rush over to her, leaving the ball as a free-for-all. He did, of course. 

"Ow!", Stella muttered as her body came in contact with the ground. Ray stopped and sprinted over to her, leaving the ball.

"Are you ok?", Ray asked, kneeling on the ground next to the guitarist. Stella clutched her knee in fake pain. 

"It hurts!", Stella yelped. Actually, Stella was actually a good faker, that's how she got out of school all those times before. "Ow! It hurts!"

"Uh...can you move it?", Ray asked, not knowing what else to ask. 

"A little bit...help me up", Stella replied, holding out her hand. Ray did help her up. He was going to help her over to the bleachers, before Stella got out of Ray's grip and bounded for the ball. 

"Sucker!", Stella shouted, kicking the ball into the goal. 

Ray came up behind Stella and playfully tackled her to the ground. He then started tickling her. 

"You little brat!", he exclaimed. 

"Please, babe! I can't breathe!", Stella replied, laughing. 

"Admit that you cheated", Ray said. 

"Never!", Stella replied. So, Ray continued to tickle her. Stella tried to grab his hands, but Ray was too quick. "Ok! Ok! Fine! I kinda chea-"

"Say it!", Ray demanded. 

"I CHEATED!", Stella shouted, breaking free from Ray's tickling. "You happy now?"

"Very", Ray replied, getting up and brushing himself off. 

"We're done here, right?", Stella asked, also getting up and brushing herself off. 

"Nope", the blonde replied, smirking. "Let's go again." Stella's face fell, and she groaned. Ray took her hand in his and kissed her. 

"Ok, fine", Stella groaned. "One more game."

One more game.


End file.
